


养龙

by Jabber81



Series: AiEsu [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber81/pseuds/Jabber81
Summary: 美丽喵。pwp一发完。半龙化的师兄。
Series: AiEsu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539712
Kudos: 10





	养龙

艾默里克早已习惯挚友的不辞而别，即使他成为上议长后，他们的关系变得非同寻常，埃斯蒂尼安依旧没能学会在离开前认真地道个别。因此当前苍天之龙骑士坐在窗台上，笑着同他说再见了，作势要跳出窗口的时候，艾默里克下意识地抓住了他的手。  
“怎么了？艾默里克，莫非你也开始像个女人似的磨磨唧唧，舍不得我走吗？”  
虽然嘴上这么说着，埃斯蒂尼安还是凑过来吻他，眉头拧着却带着一丝安抚的意味，他并不是很喜欢艾默里克嘴里那股桦木糖浆味儿。  
我走了，这里不属于我。他对艾默里克这样说道，随后消失在夜里，铠甲在月光下反射的弧光一闪而逝，像库尔札斯高低雪原上空的极光。艾默里克低下头俯瞰埃斯蒂尼安坠下的地方，他看见一片废墟。  
记忆中完好无缺的砥柱层建筑已尽数被摧毁，断壁残垣淹没在烈火的余烬中。城内一片死寂，不见任何活人的踪迹。埃斯蒂尼安呢？艾默里克忽然就慌张起来，不过是像往常一样放他离开了，心里却像目送邪龙之影飞走那时似的没底，心情堵在嗓子眼说不出口，只能盲目地凝视远方。  
直到地平线上，破败的楼宇间，通体黑鳞的巨龙腾空而起，不详的火焰点燃了半边夜空。

艾默里克自梦中惊醒。他赤脚走到窗边，心怀余悸地向窗外看去，看见一切仍是他熟悉的模样后松了口气。没有硝烟，没有火焰，砥柱层的大街上灯火通明。艾默里克决定下楼，来一杯加了浓茶的桦木糖浆，来安抚尚未平复的内心。而当角落里传来铁链哗哗响动的声音，他才想起来，这里还有一名房客。  
借着窗外昏暗的光线，他看清墙角蜷缩的人影。或者称之为人类并不合适——大体上还有着男性精灵肉体的轮廓，却长着布满鳞片的粗长尾巴和翅膀。指甲本该是又尖又长的，全靠艾默里克定期为他修剪，否则能轻易划破普通人类的腹部。精灵的脚踝上拴着铁链，将他的活动范围限制在这间卧室里，但他通常在角落里蜷缩成一团，连床上也不愿意去，艾默里克不得不时常来看看他有没有盖好被子。  
但今夜这家伙似乎不太安分。他拖着铁链，匍匐前行到艾默里克脚边，嘴里含糊地发出呜咽。艾默里克蹲下来，抚摸那一头像是落满了雪的长发。  
“怎么了，埃斯蒂尼安？”  
艾默里克托起埃斯蒂尼安的下巴让他张开嘴，手指伸进去，检查那些锋利的尖牙是否清洁妥当。没有异常。但埃斯蒂尼安的呼吸愈发粗重起来，眉头也拧紧了，似乎正忍受着痛苦的煎熬。艾默里克看见那双变成猩红色的双眼和脸颊两侧蔓延的血丝，心下了然。  
他的小宠物发情了。  
艾默里克抱着他，听他在自己的耳边低低喘气，发出痛苦难耐的呻吟。  
与邪龙决一死战那天之前，他们谁都没料到会变成这样。总骑士长在拉弓对准心上人的那一刻，便早已下定决心，如果与尼德霍格纠缠至死便是埃斯蒂尼安生而注定的宿命，如果守护伊修加德就是他艾默里克·德·博雷尔与生俱来的使命，那么这一箭本应成全他们，哪怕留给艾默里克的将是无尽的孤独。与邪龙四目相对的瞬间，他便知道他的挚友在那里，正在注视他，借给他拉开弓弦，贯穿那颗心脏的勇气。  
但命运没有甚至没有给他解脱的机会。邪龙的以太已经深深侵蚀了这具身体，用最后的意志挣扎着拔下龙眼，消灭了邪龙意识的埃斯蒂尼安从此再也没有苏醒，萨雷安的贤人都无法找到他的灵魂之所在。而残留在身体里的龙血无时无刻不在折磨这具躯体，全身半龙化的同时，尼德霍格还留下了一个诅咒。一个图案。鲜红的，诡异的纹路，被烙印在埃斯蒂尼安的小腹正中央。  
出于某种心情，艾默里克没有将这个诅咒告诉任何人。他隐约猜测到这是某种以太回路，植入在身体里便会定期引发情潮。在他看来，比起其他问题，这个诅咒并非什么棘手的事情，毕竟他已经称得上轻车熟路了。  
此刻他就插在白发精灵的体内，感受那个小嘴如何卖力地吮吸他的性器。在他睡着的时候，埃斯蒂尼安的后穴显然已经做足了充分的准备，却因久久没有等到抚慰，亮晶晶的淫液沿着大腿内侧流了一地。艾默里克的手指试探着拨弄那处的入口时，他已经湿得不成样子，张开双腿无意识地渴求更大更粗的东西，就连覆有鳞片的下身也不知廉耻地硬挺着。但眼神依旧茫然，即使艾默里克凑在眼前，也没有聚焦在他的身上，令人无名火起。  
“真的知道我是谁吗？现在这副样子，随便找个男人来，都可以把你插到怀孕吧？”  
说着艾默里克掐住他的腰往他身体里顶撞，每一下都捅进肠道的最深处，因润滑过于充分而毫无阻碍。埃斯蒂尼安听不懂他的话，只觉得下身被凶狠地凿弄，敏感点被反复蹂躏爽得他仰头浪叫出声，一阵阵灼烧感自小腹上的淫纹传来。  
看着对他的话完全没反应，只顾着摆动腰肢迎合抽插的挚友，艾默里克除了叹息别无他法。等埃斯蒂尼安被插射一次后，他就着插入的姿势将人翻了个面，手掌揉弄那两瓣又圆又翘的屁股，狠狠抽打两下，仿佛这样就能解气似的。埃斯蒂尼安沉浸在几乎令他窒息的高潮中，此刻终于察觉了一丝怒气，尾巴不安地甩了甩，被艾默里克捞起来，反复摩挲敏感的尾巴根部，很快埃斯蒂尼安便被玩弄得力气全无，耷拉着翅膀任他抚摸啃咬全身。  
当艾默里克最终灌进他身体的深处时，天色已经微明了。上议院长估摸着还有两小时可以休息，于是将满身淫靡痕迹，后穴里还含着精液的挚友抱到床上，让那颗脑袋贴紧自己的胸膛，就这样昏沉地睡去了。  
半梦半醒间，他睁眼看见埃斯蒂尼安坐在床沿上。龙骑士很少发自真心地笑，低头看着他的眼神却像曙光一样柔和，伸出手来抚摸他卷曲的黑发。等他从这温情的氛围中反应过来，试图去抓住埃斯蒂尼安的手时，又什么也没有抓到。床上只剩他一人，而他的小宠物又跑到角落里蜷缩起来，张开的翅膀遮住了昨夜与他缠绵的身体。  
艾默里克用手捂住眼睛，不知道在想什么，半晌过后起身过去给他盖上了被子。

**Author's Note:**

> ：其实这篇应该有个完整的结局，但是最近太忙了不想写了（忙着睡觉


End file.
